


Golden Side Effects

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apples of Idunn, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Humor and sex, Loki is so smitten, M/M, Power Kink, Sexual Humor, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: When Loki gives Tony one of Idunn’s Apple, he has no idea of how it could affect human’s strength. He ends up liking that a lot.OrIn which Loki discovers he absolutely loves to have Tony in complete control, even if his human keeps breaking everything he touches.





	Golden Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMimosa/gifts).



> Or - as that horrible person that @BlackMimosa is said - "Tony just destroyed the coffe maker and now Loki wants him to also destroy his ass"

When Loki came back from Asgard with the Golden Apple he had stolen from I∂unn’s garden there was a bright side he hadn’t foreshadowed.

He thought the Apple would have only granted Anthony more time, time for them to actually be together without the Damocles’ sword of Tony mortality hanging over their heads, but apparently Loki had been wrong.

Not only has Anthony acquired the life span of an Asgardian, he has also gained the same strength.

That wasn’t something Loki expected, but he can’t deny how he appreciates it, at least not now that he is sitting at the kitchen island watching Tony curse against the coffee machine he has just broken.

“Fuck, not again,” Tony swears, throwing the broken pot in the sink and just cracking that too.

“You only need time to get used to it,” Loki swallows, realising only in that moment that he is biting at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, but I won’t have my coffee now,” he grimaces, staring at the remaining of his precious coffee machine.

“Here,” Loki supplies, waving a hand and making a mug materialise in front of Tony’s eyes.

“Is it poisoned?”

“Not that you have to worry about that now, but no.”

“Thanks then,” he finally sips his coffee, but when it is time to put it down on the counter it is just a repeat of the previous scene, with pieces of the mug scattered everywhere, “For fuck’s sake!”

“You only need a little more time, and time you have plenty of.”

“This is the fifth mug I break in a day and a half!” Tony turns exasperated eyes on him, only to find Loki leaning against the kitchen island, his cheek resting against his hand and biting at his little finger, “Loki?”

“Mmh?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“You look… flushed.”

“It’s just your imagination,” Loki counters, removing the finger from between his teeth.

“If you say so… I’ll be down in the lab for a few hours, at least stuff should be more stupidly-odd-strength proof there.”

“Mmh-mh.”

Tony just gives him another curious glance, but he decides to categorise that as common godly behaviour since there aren’t enough hours in a day to analyse what can be going on in Loki’s mind all the time, and just enters the elevator.

 

~

 

It isn’t long before Loki finds himself in Tony’s lab.

He has tried to do something, to study the latest spell books he has brought back from Asgard, but to no avail; he just can’t focus, and so he simply materialises in Tony’s lab, making the man almost jump out of his own skin.

“I know I can’t technically have a hearth attack anymore, but could you just warn me?”

“I’ll try to remember that next time,” Loki agrees for the fiftieth time over, gliding between the scattered piles of rubbish on the floor, “What are you doing?” he asks, sitting on Tony’s desk.

“Since I’m breaking basically anything I touch, I’m experimenting,” he picks up a bar of a metal Loki isn’t particularly interested in recognising, “I’m testing the length of my new possibilities. You see, if I can’t still control my new… abilities, I can at least measure them,” he holds up the bar and just bends it, not even breaking a sweat, “Okay, I’ll admit it, it’s cool.”

“Mmh-mh.”

“Lokes?”

“Mmh?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Mmh?”

“Have you decided to renounce to words altogether?”

“I… no,” Loki finally manages to utter, raising his eyes from the bent bar.

Tony can’t but notice that his pupils are blown, “Lo, really, is everything alright? Oh sorry,” he exclaims, when upon placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder in comfort the god flinches, “I’m new with this thing, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No really, I’m sorry, love. I have no idea of how to handle this new stuff, and probably it’s just better if I don’t touch you for a while.”

“No!”

Tony’s eyes go wide in front of Loki’s reaction, “Lo? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I, uh, yes,” Loki clears his throat and tries to compose his face, “I’m just saying that, uh, you shouldn’t be concerned about that.”

“If you say so…” Tony frowns, trying to place Loki’s attitude in some way. Maybe sneaking in a sacred garden activates some hidden spells and Loki isn’t feeling well. After all Tony has never seen Loki fumble with words in that way before, “Wanna help me with damage control here?”

“Sure,” Loki purrs, not leaving his spot on the desk.

Tony gives him once again a curious look, but as he has done before he decides to leave it at that.

Or at least he tries to.

Loki continuously getting in his way certainly doesn’t help on that front. Especially since all Loki is doing is basically staring at him and at the dents he can’t but leave anywhere with his experiments.

“Okay, now you have to tell me,” Tony says putting down the cube of vibranium he has been meddling with, “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?”

“You’re staring at me and not saying a word.”

“I…”

“See?”

“Uh…”

“Lo, what’s wrong?” he crosses the distance between them and grabs Loki’s face in his hands to better look him in the eyes, and suddenly Loki can’t move anymore, “Your skin is even warm,” he comments, not feeling the usual coolness of Loki’s smooth skin.

“Mmh.”

“Lokes, answer to me.”

Loki only manages to mewl something with his face trapped between Tony’s hands, and his legs part of their own volition, making room for Tony to get closer.

“Lo?”

Loki can’t say much, the only thing he manages to do is to bring up his hands and pull Tony even closer. Or try to do so, because now the human stands a chance against him and is not easily moved.

“Bambi?” Tony asks once again, not even noticing Loki’s attempt at closing the distance between them.

“Take me.”

“What?”

“Take me now.”

“Not that I’ve generally something against that, but-“

“Good,” Loki squirms in Tony’s grasp and to his delight he can’t do much against it. Luckily his legs are still free and he can wrap them around Tony’s waist to make his point.

“Uh, Lokes, I don’t think it’s a great idea.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause as you can see I’m breaking or leaving sizeable dents in everything I touch.”

“Mmh…” Loki half-moans again, rubbing his cheek in the palm of Tony’s hand.

“Lo? Are you listening to me?”

“Yes?” he utters, his hands roaming on Tony’s chest.

“So you really think it’s a good idea?” Tony asks, even though he can’t hide how Loki’s touch and his general flushed appearance are affecting him. He has never seen Loki look so… needy and unable to hide it, “Maybe give me a couple of days to understand how to adjust-“

“No,” Loki interrupts him, the fingers of his right hand tickling the edge of Tony’s goatee, “Pin me against your desk and fuck me. Now.”

“Lo…”

“Now, _sir_ ,” Loki drawls, and Tony has no way to resist him anymore. Before he can even think of doing it he is kissing Loki, bruising his lips and demanding access to his mouth, and Loki goes instantly limp in his arms.

He doesn’t put up a fight, he just opens his mouth and gives in to the kiss, moaning when Tony pushes him against the desk and lies atop of him.

“Is this how you want to play it?” Tony growls against Loki’s throat before biting at the pale skin, and Loki has no way to answer with words. All he is able to do is in tightening his grip on Tony’s waist to draw him closer, digging his heel in the small of Tony’s back and magicking their clothes away.

“Do I have to take that as a yes?”

Loki moans once again for how Tony is biting at his neck, certainly leaving marks.

“Answer.”

“Yes, sir,” he croaks, Tony’s authoritative tone going straight to his cock. Loki can’t but pant for how Tony’s fingers twist in his hair, pulling at it to the point he is arching his back to ease at least some of the pressure, only exposing his throat further.

“Lo, are you sure?” Tony asks breaking out of character when he sees the mark blooming on Loki’s sensitive skin.

“Tony,” he whines.

In front of such a needy tone, Tony has simply no way anymore to be the responsible one. He has tried, done his best to dissuade Loki from that possibly dangerous game, but Loki is having none of that.

Tony knows he is truly lost when Loki mewls another ‘sir’.

“Turn around then,” he growls then in Loki’s ear, biting at his earlobe in the process. He can’t almost believe the sounds Loki’s making just for that; it is a composition of moans and half-gasps, put together by Loki’s panting breathing.

He doesn’t even have to give Loki further instructions, the god only slides a bit on the desk in order to be bent in two over it and eagerly spreads his legs, waiting for Tony to just do something, to use him as he more pleases.

When Tony pins his arms against the cold surface of the metal desk with just a hand so that Loki’s fingers scratch at the other edge of the table, the god gives such a moan Tony’s sure he is about to come in a minute.

Or he would like to do so, if only he had a bottle of lube in the lab.

“Lo, we-“ he can’t even end the sentence that his fingers are covered in something sticky and strongly reminiscent of common earthy lube, “I fucking love magic,” he mutters, bringing his fingers at Loki’s hole and quickly stretching him, not able to keep that on long for the shameless moans that keep falling from Loki’s lips.

“Please,” Loki begs, squirming against Tony’s hand to have more, to have Tony’s fingers brush once again against that spot that is making his mind go blank.

There is only one thing Tony can do to be sure to last more than thirty seconds, “Hold still,” he orders, “You either hold still, or we stop.”

“No,” Loki whines, his fingers clenching over the edge of the desk.

“No, what?”

“No, sir. Please.”

“Will you hold still?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Tony bites at Loki’s shoulder for good measure but keeps on what he is doing, easily inserting a third finger and listening to one of the dirtiest moans he has ever heard in his long career of playboy.

Loki whines once more when Tony’s fingers leave his body, but he doesn’t dare to turn around and ask for more: Tony may decide to leave him like that and drive him crazy for hours, so all he can do is utter another ‘please sir’ that hopefully will finally get him his release.

It seems to do the trick, because what Loki feels next is Tony’s cock breaching him with a strength he isn’t used to, and he can’t but cry in pleasure when the man bottoms out.

The moment Tony starts rocking his hips, Loki completely loses it. He isn’t used to such thrusts, so hard to make his whole body shake, and the way his hands are trapped makes it all the more delightful: he can’t move, he is completely at Tony’s mercy. He is there for Tony to use as he more pleases, and he has no way to escape him now that the human’s strength surpasses his own.

He can only take it and cry out his pleasure, trying to meet Tony in his movements even though his mind isn’t helping now.

He can only succumb to instinct, and whatever thought he may have had about changing something completely vanishes the moment Tony angles his hips and starts continuously hitting his prostate, making him moan so loud that half New York must have heard him.

“Please, sir,” he begs once more, all pride forgotten, his breath short and erratic, and when Tony pulls at his long hair with his free hand Loki’s eyes roll back and he comes untouched.

Loki’s so focused on the waves of pleasure that are still shacking him that he doesn’t realise Tony’s coming too, releasing inside of him and draping himself on top of the god’s back to catch his breath.

“That… was great,” Loki manages to pant a few moments later, “That Apple was definitely worth the trouble.”

“… What are you implying?”


End file.
